Ich lass Dich nicht im Stich
by StoryGirl75
Summary: Es scheint ein ganz normaler Fall für Don Eppes und sein Team vom FBI. Trotzdem bittet er seinen Bruder Charlie um Hilfe, doch Charlie scheint sich mit seinen Berechnungen dieses mal zu irren. Dann geht ein Einsatz schief und Don verschwindet...
1. Chapter 1

Also, da mir das Schreiben meiner ersten FF ( Diese ist allerdings nicht hier erschienen) so viel Spaß gemacht hat und ich im Moment von den Eppes Brüdern nicht genug kriegen kann, versuche ich mich an einer zweiten FF. Freue mich über viele Reviews….

Kapitel 1

Ein Fall

Don Eppes saß beim Abendessen mit seinem Vater und Charlie in Charlies Haus. Es gab, wie so oft, leckere Stakes. Eigentlich hatten er, Charlie und sein Vater vor, sich später in Ruhe noch ein Baseballspiel ansehen wollen.

Es war schon wieder acht Uhr durch, sein Dad hatte das Essen warm gehalten denn eigentlich hatten sie schon seit einer halben Stunde essen wollen.

„War schon wieder so viel los?" fragte Alan seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Vorwurf. „Na ja, Verbrecher machen leider keine Pause. Irgendwie gibt's immer was zu tun!" antwortete Don.

„An was arbeitet ihr?" fragte Charlie interessiert. „Nun, eigentlich sind wir gerade fertig. Illegale Waffenverkäufe, aber du weißt ja vielleicht, was da immer für ein Papierkram dranhängt!" meinte Don leicht genervt.

Er hasste Papierkram und er war noch nicht damit fertig. Er hatte daher keine Lust, an Morgen zu denken.

Don war kaum eine dreiviertel Stunde zu Hause, das Steak war noch nicht ganz gegessen, als sein Telefon klingelte.

Don zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, klappte es auf und meldete sich: „Eppes".

Alan und Charlie beobachteten ihn, wie er dem Anrufer lauschte.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten sagte er, während er schon am Aufstehen war, nur noch: „Ich bin gleich da!" Dann legte er auf.

„Musst du schon wieder weg?" fragte Alan. „Ja leider. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang es dauern wird. Ich werd danach wohl nach Hause fahren. Bis dann." verabschiedete sich der FBI Agent und war schon aus der Tür.

Sofort griff Charlie mit seiner Gabel nach dem angefangenen Steak seines Bruders und legte es zu sich auf den Teller.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten Don und sein Team einen neuen Fall. Scheinbar eine Bande Krimineller machte dem LAPD das Leben schwer. Sie überfielen Edel-Juweliere in großem Stil. Letzte Nacht hatte es einen toten Wachmann gegeben. Das LAPD bat das FBI um Hilfe.

Don Eppes telefonierte mit dem Zuständigen Beamten bei LAPD und bekam einen Beamten zugeteilt, der mit dem FBI zusammenarbeiten sollte.

Wenig später kam ein Mann etwa in Dons Alter zum FBI. Suchend blickte er sich um und blieb fast vor Dons Schreibtisch stehen. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Don. „Ich suche Agent Eppes. Ich bin Detektiv Kevin Hennesy vom LAPD und soll Eppes und seinem Team unter die Arme greifen." „Ich bin Don Eppes. Folgen sie mir." unterwegs zum Besprechungsraum gab er dem Rest seines Teams Zeichen, dass sie dazukommen sollten.

Als alle saßen, sagte Don: „Leute, dass ist Detektiv Hennesy vom LAPD. Er wird in diesem Fall, da das LAPD die Ermittlungen begonnen hat, mit uns zusammenarbeiten. Das sind Agent Reeves, Agent Sinclair und Agent Granger."

Nach dem alle sich bekannt gemacht hatten, fragte Colby neugierig: „Was gibt es bis jetzt?"

Kevin Hennesy begann: „Also, wir haben eine Bande, wir wissen noch nicht, wie groß genau, die Nobel-Juweliere ausräumen. Sechs Juweliere in drei Wochen. Kein Alarm, jedes mal ein neues Fluchtauto, zwei Tage zuvor gestohlen. Es ist immer ein Kleintransporter. Es gibt keine Fingerabdrücke oder sonstige Spuren. Letzte Nacht gab es einen Toten, aber das wissen sie ja schon. Einen Nachtwächter, der im Auftrag mehrerer Ladenbesitzer die Gegend bewachen sollte." „David, ich möchte einen Background Check von dem Nachtwächter. Vielleicht hat er ja den Hals nicht voll genug bekommen, steckte mit drin und wir bekommen so etwas über die Kerle raus." „Okay, Don." gab David zurück.

„Und es gibt sonst keine Spuren?" fragte Colby. „Es scheint sich um Profis zu handeln. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie zum Beispiel die Alarmanlagen mit Hilfe eines Computerfreaks lahm legen. Darum hoffen wir auf ihre Hilfe." schloss Hennesy.

„Währ das nichts für Charlie?" fragte David. „Charlie?" fragte Detektiv Hennesy irritiert. „Er ist Berater fürs FBI und hilft uns bei unseren Fällen." „Wow, so was haben wir nicht." stellte Hennesy anerkennend fest.

„Ja, aber das ist eine gute Idee. Ich ruf ihn an. Also los an die Arbeit!" schloss Don das Treffen.

Charlie war heute Morgen früh zur Uni. Er musste seine Vorlesung für heute vorbereiten und wollte sich mit Larry wegen etwas Wichtigem treffen. Es ging um ein Experiment.

Charlie brachte es gerade mal eine halbe Stunde für die Vorbereitung seiner Vorlesung, als sein Handy klingelte. Er sah, dass es Don war. „Don, was gibt's? Leider hab ich im Moment so gar keine Zeit." versuchte Charlie sich vor der nahenden Aufgabe zu drücken. Dons Gedanken begannen zu arbeiten. Charlie hatte keine Zeit? Was war los? „Komm schon Charlie. Wir haben gerade einen Fall vom LAPD übernommen. Es dürfte ein Leichtes für dich sein. Wir könnten echt etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Don hasste es, zu betteln. Mutete er seinem Bruder vielleicht doch manchmal zuviel zu?

Charlie lehnte die Bitte seines Bruders nur ungern ab, er arbeitete gern mit ihm zusammen und für das FBI. Nur manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das seine wirkliche, wissenschaftliche Arbeit und seine Arbeit an der CalSci etwas unter der Arbeit mit seinen Bruder und für das FBI zu kurz kamen.

„Okay. Ich hab noch eine Vorlesung, ich kann so etwa um drei Uhr bei dir sein." versprach nun Charlie doch noch.

Don hätte ihn eigentlich gern schneller im Büro gehabt. Doch in Anbetracht dessen, das Charlie zuerst meinte, dass er keine Zeit habe, nahm Don, was er kriegen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Charlies Hilfe

Don sah auf die Uhr, als Charlie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Es war viertel nach drei.

Charlie war also beinahe mal pünktlich.

„Hey Don, was habt ihr für mich?" fragte Charlie, als er bei Dons Schreibtisch ankam. „Hey Charlie." begrüßte ihn Megan ebenfalls.

„Hey" gab Charlie mit einem Nicken zurück. „Danke, Chucky, das du dir die Zeit nimmst." antwortete Don, stand auf und legte Charlie zur Begrüßung kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann folgte Charlie Don in einen der Konferenzräume, in dem Charlie mit den anderen schon so oft ermittelt und kleinere Vorträge gehalten hatte, damit Don und sein Team seinen Ausführungen und Gedanken in etwa folgen konnten.

Don klärte Charlie kurz über die Lage auf. Charlie bat Don darauf hin: „Ich brauche eine Karte von L.A., Daten der Überfälle, alles, was ihr sonst noch habt." „Kein Problem." gab Don zurück und verließ den Raum.

Charlie sah sich während dessen die Akte des LAPD vom Fall an, die Don dagelassen hatte.

Da öffnete sich die Tür zum Konferenzraum. Charlie sah nicht auf, er rechnete damit, dass es Don war, der ihm die benötigen Sachen brachte.

„Entschuldigung?" Das war nicht die Stimme Dons, also sah Charlie auf und sah sich einem fremden Mann gegenüber. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er überrascht. Dann viel Charlies Blick auf den Besucherausweis, den der Mann an der Tasche seines Hemdes trug. Doch da stellte sich der Mann ihm schon vor.

„Tag, ich bin Kevin Hennesy, LAPD. Wir sollen mit dem FBI zusammenarbeiten in diesem Fall." „Ich bin Charles Eppes, Berater des FBI." Charlie war sich etwas unsicher, was der Beamte hier von ihm wollte, als er dessen irritierten Blick sah.

Da fragte Hennesy auch schon, während er suchend durch die Verglasung nach draußen sah: „Der FBI Agent heißt auch Eppes. Ist das ein Zufall?"

„Nein. Er ist mein Bruder." erklärte Charlie kurz mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

Da kam Don zurück. „Ihr habt euch schon bekannt gemacht?" fragte er. „Ja." nickte Charlie. „Schön." meinte Don.

Dann gab er Charlie die geforderte Karte und weitere Infos.

Der machte er sich an die Arbeit. „Wie lange wirst du brauchen?" fragte Don neugierig und ungeduldig. „Kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Ich sag dir Bescheid." gab Charlie zurück.

Daraufhin verließ Don, gefolgt von Detektiv Hennesy, den Konferenzraum.

Charlie machte sich an die Arbeit.

Hennesy verabschiedete sich draußen von Don, der setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, in Gedanken versunken, seinen Bruder im Konferenzraum bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Charlie sah abwechselnd auf den Tisch in die Akte und die Karte und schrieb mit einem gelben Stift auf eine gläserne Tafel verschiedene Zahlen und Formeln.

Don konnte kaum in Worte fassen und wenn, hätte er auch mit niemand darüber gesprochen, was er in diesem Moment empfand. Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Er dachte über die Zeit nach, die er und Charlie schon zusammenarbeiteten. Wie er Charlie oft anrief und einfach davon ausging, dass sein Bruder kam und ihm half. Außerdem war er stolz auf Charlie und dessen Arbeit.

Trotzdem war es nicht immer leicht zwischen den beiden. Sie waren auch unterschiedlicher Meinung und konnten sich richtig fetzen. Don hätte ihn dann gerne auch mal zum Mond geschossen oder bezeichnete Charlie auf jeden Fall auch manchmal als Nervensäge.

Don saß da so eine ganze Weile da, ehe er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch und der Arbeit widmete. Irgendwann am Abend erhob sich Don und ging zu Charlie. Don öffnete die Tür zu dem gläsernen Raum und trat ein.

„Hey Charlie." sprach Don seinen, in die Arbeit vertieften, Bruder an. „Hey" antwortete Charlie. „Hast du schon was?" fragte Don. „Nein." antwortete Charlie. „Mach Schluss für heute. Wir sollten nach Hause fahren." „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen. Ich will das hier fertig kriegen." „Sicher? Aber mach nicht zu lange." antwortete Don.

Doch Charlie drehte ihm schon wieder den Rücken zu und arbeitete weiter.

Don wollte gar nicht an das Theater denken, das ihm sein Vater machen würde, wenn er, Don, nach Hause kam und Charlie stattdessen noch hier im Büro bei der Arbeit saß. Also beschloss er, an seinem Schreibtisch noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen.

„Hat unser Wunderknabe schon was?" fragte Colby, der auch noch am PC saß, Don. „Nein. Aber er arbeitet daran."

Nach und nach leerte sich das Büro. Auch Dons Team verschwand, nur Don blieb, um auf Charlie zu warten.

Gegen zehn Uhr am Abend kam Charlie endlich aus dem Konferenzraum.

„Don? Don, ich weiß, wo der nächste Überfall stattfinden wird." „Was? Wie..?" begann Don verblüfft. Er stand auf und folgte dem aufgeregten Charlie zurück in den Konferenzraum. Dort beugten sich beide über einen Tisch, auf dem die Karte von L.A. lag. „Nun ja, nicht so genau. Aber anhand der bisherigen Überfälle, der Juweliere und so weiter habe ich die vier nächst möglichen Ziele ausgemacht. Und die zwei..", dabei zeigte er auf zwei Punkte auf der Karte, „..halte ich auf Grund meiner Berechnungen für die Wahrscheinlichsten." erklärte Charlie. Eine Adresse lag in East L.A, die andere in West Hollywood.

„Nun müssten wir nur noch wissen, wann." stellte Don fest.

„Nächste Nacht!" sagte Charlie. Don war einiges von Charlie gewohnt, doch wieder starrte er ihn fragend an.

„Nun, sie schlugen bisher immer recht regelmäßig zu. Nächste Nacht würde ihrem Rhythmus entsprechen." führte Charlie aus. „Reine Intuition." fügte er grinsend hinzu. Don sah Charlie an. Auch er war schon mal seinen Intuitionen gefolgt. Er hatte keinen Grund, Charlies Gefühl zu bezweifeln „Gute Arbeit, Charlie. Wir werden die Adressen Morgen Nacht observieren." sagte er schließlich.


End file.
